The Story of Anastasia Matthews
by DisneyPrincessFan1994
Summary: This is about Cory and Topanga's daughter Anastasia and how she fell in love with Albert, her childhood best friend. Please rate and review. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Anastasia Matthews**

**Chapter One: Introduction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World or the Characters. I am going to say I don't own the characters I made up off the top of my head just to be safe.**

This is where the characters are now in their lives.

Cory and Topanga are happily married and have four kids Anastasia age twelve but will be thirteen in a month, Cory Jr. age twelve, George age ten, and Gwendolyn age eight. Cory followed in Mr. Feeny's footsteps and became a teacher and Topanga is a successful lawyer in a big firm. They moved back to Philadelphia after Anastasia was born to be closer to their family.

When Jack and Rachel came back from the Peace Corps Eric and Rachel met up and fell in love and got married. Eric is a weatherman and Rachel is a veterinarian. They have three kids Karen age six, James age four, and William age two.

Angela moved back to the states after spending a year in Europe and married Shawn. They have two kids Jonathan age eight and Barbara age seven. Shawn and Angela are both journalists.

Amy and Alan are still running their wilderness store and still live in the same place they lived in on the show. Mr. Feeny is still married to the Dean and still live next door to Amy and Alan.

Mr. Feeny has retired but still gives them and their kid's advice. He also had a niece and nephew named Richard and Judy. They have one son named Albert but everyone calls him Bertie. He is the same age as Anastasia and they have known each other since they were babies. His parents moved down around the same time Cory and Topanga did and they all met through Mr. Feeny.

Joshua age 18 is now graduating high school and is going to Pennbrook.

Morgan is graduating College and is going to be a psychologist. Remember Tommy from season six? The one Eric acted as big brother too. I don't remember how old he was or how old Morgan was at the time but I'm going to say they are the same age. Anyway Tommy moved back from California to go to College and he ran into Morgan and they are now engaged.

A few years after Cory and Topanga graduated college, Topanga's parents met back up and decided to get back together.

Jack is now a pediatrician and he is married to a doctor named Norma and they have two kids Marie age three and Chet age five.

They all live in Philadelphia and are very happy with their lives.

Remember when Chubbie's became Peg- Leg Pete's in season 5? Well that restraunt went out of business a couple of years after and it became Chubbie's again.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of Anastasia Matthews**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World or the Characters. I am going to say I don't own the characters I made up off the top of my head just to be safe.**

Just to catch everyone up on what's been going on with Anastasia well remember Topanga in season one? Anastasia was just like that in the sixth grade but now it's a couple of weeks before seventh grade and she's getting out of the flower child stage and becoming more like Topanga was in the later seasons.

It was a beautiful Saturday summer morning and Topanga was making breakfast while Cory sat at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. Anastasia walked down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table next to Cory. She looks exactly like her mother did when she was her age except she has dark hair like her father.

Anastasia: Mom, Dad I'm going to Chubbie's with Bertie and Chris today.

Chris was Albert's best friend. He had been best friends with Anastasia and Albert since Kindergarten.

Topanga: Ok honey, breakfast is almost ready, did you see if your sister and brothers were up?

Anastasia: They were just getting up last I saw mom. Daddy can you hand me the advice column part of the newspaper?

Cory: Sure sweetie

Cory handed her the advice column and smiled. For the past year while she was going through that stage she had called them Cory and Topanga instead of mom and dad. Topanga tried to reassure Cory that she was just going through a stage similar to the one she went through and that she would call them mom and dad after it was over. Cory wasn't sure but was thrilled when she called him daddy again.

Cory Jr., Gwendolyn, and George came down the stairs and sat at the breakfast table. Topanga put breakfast on the table and they all sat down and ate.

Cory: So Anastasia, it seems that you, Bertie, and Chris are back to being the friends you were when you were younger.

Anastasia: We are daddy, they don't really have that twelve year old mindset where they think girls are gross anymore.

Topanga: It happened after they showed you that hormonal video in class wasn't it?

Anastasia: It was mom, all the guys acted strange after that, especially Bertie, I forgot how much fun we used to have together and the kind spirit he has but I always loved that even when he thought I was weird he would still come to me if he needed to talk.

Cory: I'm telling you if it wasn't for that hormonal video I would still be twelve.

Topanga just looked at him and smiled as she thought about the day he asked her out after the video.

Gwendolyn: Anastasia, do you like him?

Anastasia: As a friend yes, I don't know if I would date him though, I wouldn't want to ruin a friendship that could last a lifetime.

Cory: Be careful what you say honey. You never know.

Cory Jr.: Bertie and Anastasia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Anastasia rolled her eyes at her little brother but smiled at the same time.

Everyone finished their breakfast and went off doing their own thing while Cory and Topanga cleaned up the kitchen.

Cory: You want to know something funny Topanga, I remember Shawn singing that song about us when we were twelve.

Topanga: Doesn't surprise me. He was always doing something back then, even teasing me about how big my hair was.

Cory: I always wondered, even when I teased you so much back then you still considered me as a friend and you were always there when I needed to talk to someone. Why was that?

Topanga: I knew you were just being twelve and going through a stage where you didn't like girls and I knew that deep down you were a great guy with a good heart. I also knew that when a guy throws dirt at a girl and teases her, it means he likes her.

Topanga went up to him and put her arms around his neck and Cory laughed.

Cory: Well you caught me, I did like you, I just didn't want to admit it.

Cory and Topanga smiled and looked into each other's eyes and then they kissed each other.

Anastasia was up in her room finishing getting ready to go out with Bertie and Chris. She thought about what her brother had said and laughed at the thought of her and Bertie ever going out. She then walked downstairs and into the kitchen where she saw her parents kissing. Most kids who saw their parents kissing would complain about how gross it was but Anastasia was too mature for that. She actually loved the fact that her parents had been married for so long and known each other since the day they were born yet they were more in love now than they ever were.

Anastasia: Mom, Dad I'm leaving to meet Bertie and Chris at the park.

Cory and Topanga stopped kissing and smiled at their daughter and told her to have fun. Then Anastasia left and went to the park where she saw Bertie alone on the swing so she went up and sat on the swing next to him.

Anastasia: Hey Bertie. Where's Chris?

Bertie: Well he called me this morning and said he was sick so for us to just go on without him.

Anastasia: Oh, well do you know what he has? I'm sure I can get my mom to make some kind of tea that will help.

Bertie: No offense Anastasia but no one likes the tea from your mom's old remedy book she had when she was twelve.

Anastasia: I don't care for it either but it clears up anything you have.

Bertie: Well you know Chris. He won't drink it. How did your father put up with that stuff?

Anastasia: He just did and knew that mom loved him enough to do it. Even when they were twelve he faked sick to get out of going on a date with her she brought over tea. He told her it smelled like a bunch of gym socks. Then he told her the truth and they talked the rest of the afternoon.

Bertie laughed and smiled at her. He couldn't believe he was now friends with this girl again after teasing her for so long.

Bertie: How about we take a walk around the park?

Anastasia: Sure, that would be nice. Mom served a big breakfast so it would be nice to get an appetite before going to Chubbie's.

Anastasia and Bertie walked around the park for a while but as they were walking something strange happened. Anastasia started getting butterflies and Bertie started giggling whenever they would talk. Remember the giggle Cory did with Topanga after they gave each other a high five? That was the giggle Bertie was giving Anastasia. Anastasia thought it was cute and they were having a nice time together. They didn't even notice that they were holding hands. Then they came to a big water fountain that was in the middle of the park walkway and they looked down noticing that they were holding hands.

Bertie: Oh sorry, I didn't realize I was holding your hand.

Anastasia: No don't be sorry. It kind of reminds me of when we were five and would hold hands when our parents took us to the park.

Anastasia sat on the edge of the water fountain and Bertie sat next to her but neither of them stopped holding hands.

Bertie: I remember that your mom and dad would sit on the bench next to the monkey bars and tell us the story of their first memory which was on the monkey bars.

Anastasia: Yeah I remember.

Anastasia and Bertie sat there for a few minutes and didn't say a word. Silence washed over them as they sat there with the summer air between them and blossoming feelings they felt for each other. After a couple of minutes of trying to avoid eye contact and looking away when the other one would look at them they looked at each other at the same time and looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in closer to each other and both had their very first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story of Anastasia Matthews**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World or the Characters. I am going to say I don't own the characters I made up off the top of my head just to be safe.**

The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes and now their arms were around each other. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. First it was a look of shock but then Anastasia gave Bertie a warm smile as he still looked on in shock.

Anastasia: That was my first kiss too.

Bertie: Hey how did you know that was my first kiss?

Anastasia: The look said it all.

Bertie: Yuck, I just kissed a girl.

Anastasia: Not just any girl, one of your best friends that you've known since you were born.

Bertie giggled again and Anastasia laughed with him. They both felt love start to blossom as they leaned in and kissed again until a familiar voice was heard behind them saying hello and they quickly broke the kiss.

Anastasia: Uncle Shawn, Aunt Angela, how have you two been?

Anastasia got up and gave them a hug but blushed as she realized they saw her and Bertie kissing. Bertie gave them a hug too and the four of them started talking. Then Shawn and Angela left the two kids alone and kept walking through the park for exercise.

Shawn: I can't believe this, my niece locking lips with a Feeny.

Angela: Were Cory and Topanga like that at thirteen?

Shawn: Not really, they liked each other and kissed a couple of times but Topanga was worried about ruining a great friendship. I wonder what they would say if they saw what we did?

Angela: Well we probably shouldn't tell them, Anastasia will when the time comes. I also don't want to ruin trust that we've always maintained with Anastasia.

Shawn: Yeah you're right but they are just so cute.

It had been a couple of minutes since Shawn and Angela left and Anastasia and Bertie were just sitting and talking about their childhood.

Bertie: You know I'm getting hungry. How about we go to Chubbie's?

Bertie got up and reached out his hand and Anastasia took his hand in hers and they walked hand in hand to Chubbie's. They sat down at the table and ordered themselves two Chubbie burgers and fries and sodas. While they were eating they continued talking about starting John Adams High School.

Anastasia: Bertie, I know it's just high school and everything but I'm nervous. Mom said I might have some of hers and daddies old teachers and that there is nothing to worry about but it's a new school with new people from other elementary schools.

Bertie: I'm kind of nervous too but You, Chris, and I will know each other so it's not like we'll be all alone.

Anastasia smiled as Bertie reached across the table and took her hand in his trying to comfort her. She knew he was right but it just felt right to be with him. They continued talking and talked most of the day but at home another joyful surprise was being brought to the family.

Topanga: Cory, I haven't been feeling well the past week, I felt better this morning but I'm having this really sick feeling.

Cory: Maybe you should go to the doctor dear.

Topanga smiled at Cory and then felt sick and ran to the bathroom. Cory just kept thinking of what it could be and that she hasn't been this sick since the last time she was pregnant. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Topanga was in the bathroom cleaning herself up when she found a box of pregnancy tests and decided to take two just because it isn't always accurate the first time. She waited a couple of minutes then looked at the tests. They were both positive that she was pregnant and she had to tell Cory so she went and sat next to him on the couch and put her head on his shoulder while he put his arm around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes until she sat up knowing she had to tell him.

Topanga: Cory sweetie, I have something I need to tell you.

Cory: What is it dear?

Topanga took his hands into hers and she smiled.

Topanga: Cory I'm pregnant.

Cory looked shocked for a minute. It was a better reaction to the first time he found out she was pregnant. He passed out when he found out she was pregnant with Anastasia. Now he was pretty much used to it since he had heard it four other times. Then he snapped out of his trance and smiled.

Cory: You're pregnant? I'm going to be the father of a fifth child?

Topanga: Yeah, you are. Aren't you happy?

Cory: Of course I am, we're gonna have another baby. It's one of the greatest days of my life.

Cory and Topanga smiled at each other then Cory kissed her as they lay back on the couch together.

It was later that evening and Bertie and Anastasia were walking home holding each other's hands. They reached Anastasia's house and looked at each other.

Anastasia: I had a nice time today Bertie.

Bertie: So did I Anastasia.

He leaned in and kissed her as their arms wrapped around each other then after a couple of minutes they broke apart smiling at each other.

Bertie: Well I guess I'll see you later. Goodnight

Anastasia: Goodnight Bertie.

Bertie gave her a small kiss on the lips once more then went home. All Anastasia could do was place a hand on her lips and smile but inside her knees were melting. It was like she couldn't move for a few minutes. She kept thinking about how he kissed her and she felt like he swept her off her feet and that her knees were melting whenever he would kiss her. She loved how she was getting butterflies around him but at the same time she felt like she was flying but at the same time she was confused. Was this love and was she really willing to risk a friendship that could last a lifetime for a relationship. She finally broke out of her trance and walked inside the house. She saw her mom and dad cuddling on the couch watching TV with a blanket over them. She wondered if she should tell her parents about what happened. The one thing she loved about her parents is that while they were strong authoritative role models and punished them when they needed to be punished they were still able to be friends with their kids. There was a trust that was maintained in their relationships with their kids that couldn't be broken. So she decided to talk to them because even if she was confused they could help her get unconfused. Especially when it came to young love, they were the experts. She walked up to the couch.

Anastasia: Mom, Dad if you're not busy can I talk to you about something?

Topanga: Sure sweetie, you know you can talk to us about anything.

Cory and Topanga sat up and made room for Anastasia to get under the blanket between them then Cory patted on the seat between them. Anastasia sat between them and pulled the blanket on top of her. She didn't know how to start and Topanga could tell so she decided to start it off.

Topanga: How was your day with your friend's sweetie?

Anastasia: It was just Bertie and I mom. Chris called Bertie before he left to tell him for us to go on without him that he was sick. I didn't think anything about it when Bertie told me but spending time alone with him I've started realizing something especially after well….

Cory: After what honey? You can tell us.

Anastasia: Well Bertie and I were walking through the park talking about when we were kids and school and by the time we got to the water fountain we just realized we had been holding hands during that walk. We didn't even notice. Then we sat by the water fountain and at first we were talking but we wound up kissing. It was both of ours first kisses.

Topanga smiled at her daughter and started brushing the hair out of her face with her hand.

Topanga: Let me guess, you felt something and now you're wondering what it means.

Anastasia gave her mom a weird look then looked at her dad.

Anastasia: Wow she really does know everything.

Cory: You can't fool your mother. I've been trying to do that since we were born but she could always figure me out.

Anastasia laughed and was glad her parents understood.

Anastasia: The kiss was wonderful. I saw fireworks that were different colors and sparklers were going off but of course it was a hot day outside in the summertime so who would be shooting fireworks in the day. We kissed again shortly after the first kiss but Uncle Shawn and Aunt Angela came up to us and started talking to us then they went on a walk. Anyway Bertie and I went to Chubbie's and we talked more and I told him about my anxieties about high school. He took my hand and told me we would be fine but when my hand held his all my cares went away and the whole world went away. All I could see was him. Then he kissed me goodnight after he walked me home and I had this amazing feeling. It was like when I was around him I had butterflies but I felt like I was flying at the same time. He swept me off my feet and made my knees melt. My whole body might as well have been melting because I couldn't move for a couple of minutes after he left. All I could do was smile.

Cory and Topanga looked at each other and smiled and gave each other a look practically screaming that their daughter was in love.

Anastasia: Now I'm confused and don't know what it means. I do feel something strong for him but I'm almost thirteen. I don't even know if we are capable of knowing what that means yet. I'm wondering if I'm too young to understand. Then there is the matter of the fact we have been best friends since we were born. Am I willing to throw away a great friendship for a relationship if it doesn't work out? I'm so confused. I wish this love stuff was simpler and I don't know how on earth you two did it.

Cory: Well here's how I see it when it comes to love. You are never too young for it. With your mom and I we were fourteen when we first told each other we loved each other but I think it happened a long time before that.

Topanga: That's true and here's the thing, even if you two did decide to break up later you two could just decide to remain friends. When your father and I broke up when we were fifteen we remained friends just like we were before we were dating. I knew even when we had broken up I wouldn't trade the times we were dating for anything. You just have to take a risk and ask yourself if your feelings for him are that strong.

Anastasia: Well I can see Bertie and I remaining friends if we broke up I mean unless one of us cheated and that wouldn't be on my end hopefully.

Topanga shot a look at Cory remembering Lauren on that ski trip. Gosh how she hated that memory and her daughter bringing up the cheating made her think of it. Cory saw his wife darting a look at him so he decided to continue the conversation.

Cory: Maybe you should talk to him tomorrow. He might be just as confused as you. I know when your mother pushed me against the lockers when we were twelve and gave me my first kiss I was very confused. Just talk to him tomorrow.

Anastasia: You're right daddy. Bertie and I have always been able to talk to each other about anything and everything without any judging. Why should it stop now just because I have feelings for him? Well I'm getting tired and going to bed. Thanks mom and dad, thanks for listening and the advice.

She gave both her parents a hug and a kiss then went to bed. She wasn't confused at all anymore. She knew what she had to do. She had to talk to Bertie. She just laid in bed thinking about the day and drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile her parents were downstairs talking.

Cory: So tell me, why did you glare at me while we talked to her?

Topanga: It's just about the cheating thing that she said. We never told any of our kids that story so I didn't want to start now. I don't want them to know that story unless they go through it which hopefully they will never have to. That's all it was.

Cory: Oh come on Topanga, I know you better than that. Something else is bothering you.

Topanga sighed then rubbed her head figuring she might as well tell him.

Topanga: Cory, I forgave you for kissing Lauren right after I kissed that guy at the French café when we were eighteen. I realized that you can kiss someone else and it mean nothing. I knew that you were the only guy that I could ever love. I never have though after all these years forgiven Lauren. She knew you and I were dating and she still kissed you, wrote you a letter and wouldn't give up. Now whenever I think about it or cheating is brought up it still feels like knives stabbing me in my heart because I remember that feeling from when I was eighteen and even though I never doubt our love for each other it still kills me to think about it. I guess a part of me is still afraid of losing you to someone else one day and that scares me. It scares me more than you will ever know.

Cory was shocked. He never knew she felt that way and he hated she was afraid of losing him because he knew that would never happen not in a million years. She started crying a little bit and he hugged her trying to comfort her.

Cory: I never knew you felt like this. Why didn't you tell me?

Topanga: I don't know, I guess I just figured it would go away but it never has.

Cory: Well I can assure you of this, you never have to worry about losing me to anyone else. I love you and only you and that's the way it will stay forever. My love for you has changed since we got married. It has gotten deeper now I love you as my wife, my soul mate, and the mother of my children.

Topanga smiled at his words but this time tears of happiness came out of her eyes as she hugged him.

Topanga: My love for you has grown deeper too Cory. I'm just sorry I waited so many years to tell you this. Here you are reassuring me that you love me.

Cory leaned in and kissed her gently then the kiss got a little more deeper then he broke the kiss and pulled back.

Cory: Well if anyone should be worried about losing anyone it should be me worrying about losing you.

Topanga: What? Cory what are you talking about?

Cory: Oh come on, that soap opera guy swept you off your feet when you were eighteen, you know the other one that kissed you. Now I have to worry about another smooth talking guy who happens to know more about something than I do and stealing you away from me.

Topanga: Cory, that's not true. First of all, he was an artist. Second of all, you never have to worry about losing me and I only went out with that other guy because we were broken up and in order for me to move on and realize that I could only love one person and that was you. Besides, if I hadn't kissed that guy I would have never realized what I realized and we probably would have never married. I'm glad it happened the way it did. I fell in love with you all over again.

Cory: But he knew more about art than I did.

Topanga: Cory you know about art and poetry too you just have to think about it more. The one thing I love about you is our different opinions on that stuff. I can have one view but you show me a whole different view on it. Well when you're feeling happy on the inside. When you're not you think starry night is an attack. My point is that you and I have something that no one can understand completely. We're just weird like that. You never have to worry about losing me because I love you and I wouldn't be able to go on without you. My life would be empty.

Cory just smiled at her and kissed her glad to know they had been able to talk this out.

Topanga: Do you feel better about this now?

Cory: Yeah I do, how about you?

Topanga: I feel much better now.

Cory leaned in and kissed her again. They almost felt like teenagers again when they kissed sometimes. They were just perfect for each other.

Topanga: Come on sweetie, let's go to bed.

Cory: Bed, I remember when we were newlyweds I loved that place. I still do.

Cory and Topanga went to bed and reminded each other of how much they loved each other all of their lives and they would continue to love each other until they die. That was one thing that would never change.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story of Anastasia Matthews**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World or the Characters. I am going to say I don't own the characters I made up off the top of my head just to be safe.**

It was early the next day and Cory and Topanga were going through their normal Sunday routine. Cory would make his special waffles and Topanga would sit down and make sure he didn't burn down the house. This morning he was obsessing a little more than usual over their talk last night.

Cory: Topanga, what about that time you kissed Shawn? You had to have felt something.

Topanga: Cory sweetie, you know I didn't feel anything, he and I even went out but we were just friends. We were acting and I didn't love him so that's why it meant nothing.

Cory had a flashback to when Angela talked to him that night and realized that she was right. He took a sigh of relief remembering that and knew that Topanga loved him. Then he remembered someone else.

Cory: What about that professor we had? You know, Stuart?

Topanga: Cory you're obsessing over this way too much. Remember, Stuart was the one who made a move on me and he tried to continue when I told him to stop but then you walked in.

Cory: Yeah but did you feel anything?

Topanga: No, of course not, he was the one who crossed the line. It killed me because I felt like I was cheating on you even though I wasn't. I was telling him to stop and he used power over me.

Topanga walked up behind him and hugged him from behind.

Topanga: Now what will it take for you to believe me?

Cory: I do believe you honey I guess I just worry too much.

Topanga: Besides, when you walked in I saw you as my hero. It was like something told you to come in right at that moment.

Cory turned around and smiled and held her.

Cory: Ok I'll stop obsessing over it.

Topanga: I always wondered, what made you come in at that moment?

Cory: Oh just a little promise I made you when we were sixteen. The promise that I would never let anything happen to you. I love you too much to let anything happen to you.

Topanga: I love you too Cory. I always have and always will.

They kissed each other for a few minutes but then they smelt smoke from the waffles which were burning. So they turned off the stove and made new waffles.

Topanga: See this is why I have to watch you. You might burn down the house one day.

Cory: Hey I was distracted.

Topanga smiled and laughed at her husband then Anastasia came down the stairs. Topanga looked at the clock then pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Topanga: Honey it's only 7:00, what are you doing getting up this early on your own? You never do that.

Anastasia: I couldn't sleep mom. I was too busy thinking to get a peaceful sleep.

Topanga: Oh? Were you thinking about Bertie?

Anastasia: Mom, you're freaking me out. How do you know everything?

Topanga: Remember, your father and I were both your age once, we remember how young love feels.

Anastasia: Yeah I know. I'm going to go talk to Bertie after breakfast. After much thinking I realized you two were right. Even if the relationship is ruined one day it can't change the friendship. I don't know if I love him like you and dad but I sure do like him a lot and love him as a friend, one of my best friends.

Cory: Well, after breakfast today you kids will have something else to celebrate.

Anastasia: Really daddy, what is it?

Topanga looked at Cory and smiled then looked at Anastasia.

Topanga: Well honey, I'm pregnant. You're going to have another little brother or sister.

Anastasia looked shocked and looked at both of her parents but she couldn't keep her excitement contained.

Anastasia: That's wonderful. I will try to act surprised when you tell the others. I promise. When are you going to tell the rest of the family?

Cory: Well we are having a party here Friday and we will tell everyone then. You can even bring Bertie as your date.

Cory smiled and winked at her while Topanga patted him on the arm.

Then one by one the rest of the kids came downstairs and sat at the breakfast table and Cory and Topanga set the table and sat down with them. They gave each other a look telling each other that it was time to tell the kids about the baby.

Topanga: So kids we want to tell all of you something very important that will change our lives but for the better.

Cory: We also want you to know that no matter what we love all of you and we want you to know that you all can come to us no matter what. It's mommy and daddies love that made all of you.

Topanga: You all are going to have another brother or sister.

All of the kids looked at each other and Anastasia tried to act surprised. Then they all started cheering.

Gwendolyn: I hope it's a girl. I want a little sister.

George: No it won't be. It will be a little boy so we have more guys to gang up on you girly girls over there.

Cory Jr.: Mom's not a girl, she's just mom. She was never a girl.

Gwendolyn: She and daddy fell in love when she was a girl before she was mom.

Cory and Topanga just smiled and laughed while their kids were talking and they held hands under the table. Anastasia just looked at them and smiled. She had never noticed the look that her parents gave each other before. It was the look of true love and admiration. It was the look she had given to Bertie the day before. Soon breakfast was over and Anastasia decided she would go to the park first and think about what she would tell Bertie before going over to his house. She went to the park and up to the water fountain where she had her first kiss with him but she saw a familiar looking person sitting on the edge of the fountain looking into the water.

Anastasia: Bertie?

Bertie turned around and smiled at her as she sat next to him.

Bertie: That's funny I was just about to come see you.

Anastasia: I was about to come see you too. I just came here to think.

Bertie: So did I.

Bertie and Anastasia sat there staring into the water and avoiding eye contact for a few minutes. Anastasia decided to break the ice.

Anastasia: Bertie, what's on your mind? One thing I love about our friendship is no matter what we've always been able to talk.

Bertie: I don't know if I can, not here where there's no one around.

Bertie looked around and realized that was a dumb excuse.

Anastasia: Bertie, it's just me. You can tell me.

Bertie: Ok well promise you won't laugh?

Anastasia looked at him into his eyes with a look practically screaming how much she cared for him.

Bertie: I always thought of you as just my friend and nothing more. Even when I teased you the past few years I still saw you as one of my best friends. Then yesterday happened and changed everything. I started to see you as more than just my best friend. This may sound silly but I feel stronger feelings for you and I know we are young and this probably makes no sense.

Anastasia smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

Anastasia: Bertie, you're forgetting who my parents are. Cory and Topanga Matthews who have been in love since they were born and their first memories were together on this playground. They are still happily married even though they married young.

Bertie smiled.

Bertie: I just don't know what this means. Well actually I do. I know we are young and have a lot to go through but will you be my girlfriend?

Anastasia smiled and kissed him on the lips for a couple of minutes then broke it off.

Bertie: So is that a yes?

Anastasia kissed him again then looked at him in the eyes.

Anastasia: Of course it is. Wow, I guess you and I are a lot alike.

Bertie: What do you mean?

Anastasia: I came down here to think because I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. Bertie you practically made me feel like I was flying and would never fall.

They moved closer to each other and kissed while wrapping their arms around each other. At the same time the angel on top of the water fountain had water squirt out of the mouth. It was magical and they both had a feeling that this was the beginning of something beautiful. They broke apart after a couple of minutes and didn't say a word. They didn't have too. The looks they gave each other said it all. They stood up and walked around the park and Bertie put his around her and Anastasia put her arm around him. She smiled remembering what her father told her that morning and thought about how he was right. Bertie would be her date Friday. When she thought that it just sounded right, it sounded better than she could ever imagine.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Story of Anastasia Matthews**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World or the Characters. I am going to say I don't own the characters I made up off the top of my head just to be safe.**

Friday evening came and Anastasia and Bertie had spent all week together. She was so happy he was hers. Anastasia's mother was making snack food and her famous quiches. She loved her mother's cooking. Her father was picking out music and she and her siblings were getting ready.

Anastasia: What should I wear?

She decided to wear her cream colored summer dress with a sunflower design. She put her hair half up and pulled her light bangs in front of her face. She didn't wear make- up, she liked the natural look besides she wasn't allowed to wear make- up until she was sixteen. Then she heard the doorbell rang and she ran downstairs and pushed past both of her parents and opened the door thinking it was Bertie and his parents but it wasn't. It was Amy, Alan, Morgan, Tommy and Joshua. One by one people came in. Next to get there was Eric, Rachel, Karen, James, and William. She thought well at least Gwendolyn, George, and Cory Jr. had their cousins to keep them occupied. The next people who came were Jedidiah and Chloe, her mom's parents. Next came Shawn, Angela, Barbara, and Jonathan. Next came Jack, Norma, Marie, and Chet. Then Chris, hers and Bertie's best friend came. Then Mr. Feeny and Dean Bolander came in. Anastasia was growing impatient until the doorbell rang She opened the door and Bertie's parents Richard and Judy came in while Bertie came in after them and handed Anastasia some flowers in a vase.

Anastasia: These are really pretty Bertie, thank you.

Bertie: I'm sorry we were late, my mom took forever getting ready, and you know how women are.

Anastasia gave him a look disapproving of what he said.

Bertie: Oh I didn't mean it like that. I just meant my mom takes forever to get ready.

Anastasia: its ok Bertie, my dad hates when mom takes too long getting ready too.

Anastasia took the flowers into the kitchen and placed them in the middle of the table where she thought they would look nice.

Chloe and Amy walked up to their granddaughter smiling.

Amy: So honey, your mother has been telling us how you're dating Bertie now.

Anastasia: I am Grandma Matthews. He's just so wonderful. I feel completely comfortable with him.

Chloe: Well that's good sweetie. Does he give you those goose bumps your father used to give your mother?

Anastasia: He does Grandma Lawrence.

Anastasia continued talking to her grandmothers then she went to sit near Bertie who was talking to Cory Jr., Morgan, Tommy, Joshua, and Chris. The younger ones were off playing on the other side of the room. They were all having a nice conversation until her Aunt Rachel walked in with a hat and suggested they play a fun game called the honesty game. Cory and Topanga overheard and walked over.

Cory: Maybe that's not the best game, especially since Bertie and Anastasia are a couple now.

Topanga: Yes and they are a new couple.

Rachel: Oh but I bet it's harmless they're only thirteen or about to be.

Anastasia: Yeah, don't worry mom and dad, I'm sure it will be fine.

Cory: Ok but don't say I didn't warn you.

Topanga: Cory just let them decide.

So they left the teenagers and young adults and started playing. They were having fun until Chris pulled out a name that said Bertie.

Chris: Ok Bertie, if you could change one thing about Anastasia, what would it be?

Bertie: Oh I'm not playing anymore.

Anastasia: Come on Bertie, you can tell me.

Bertie: But I wouldn't change anything about you.

Anastasia gave him an I don't believe you look.

Bertie: Ok if I had to choose one thing I would say I would change you needing to be perfect and perky all the time.

Anastasia gave him a disapproving look.

Anastasia: What?

Bertie: Well what I meant is…

Anastasia: No Albert Feeny, I heard what you said and you know what? Bite me.

Anastasia stood up angry and Bertie stood up and even he was getting angry.

Bertie: Wait now you were the one who wanted me to tell the truth. What would you change about me?

Anastasia: I would change what an insensitive jerk you are.

Bertie: Well I would change something else. I would make you less cold and unforgiving.

Anastasia: Oh well lets recap shall we. You think I need to be perfect and perky all the time and yet I am still cold and unforgiving. Well that does sound like something a jerk like you would say.

Bertie: You're the one who called me the insensitive jerk.

Anastasia: Well if the shoe fits then wear it.

Bertie: You know now that we are dating I regret ever asking you to be my girlfriend.

Cory and Topanga had been listening from a few feet away and cringed when he said that but felt sad for their daughter.

Anastasia: Well Albert, I'm glad we figured this out about each other. I can't believe I ever fell for you or even started liking you for that matter.

Bertie: Well you used to think I was the most considerate guy in the world. Well our relationship never meant that much to me and unlike you I would never consider us as ever being friends besides when we were six.

Anastasia started feeling tears fill her eyes. She never believed he could be so mean.

Anastasia: I hope you're happy now Bertie. You really are an insensitive jerk and I'm glad we now know the truth early in our relationship but you're words hurt me more than you'll ever know so congratulations.

Anastasia ran upstairs crying. Topanga watched her daughter run upstairs but she was arguing with herself on whether to go up there or not. She didn't know if Bertie would talk to her so she went to her mother and mother in law to see what they think. Bertie watched her run upstairs and regretted everything he said to her. He hated that he said it. He walked over to his dad.

Bertie: Dad, what do you think I should do? I didn't mean a word I said.

Richard: Those were very hurtful words Bertie. You better cool off then go talk to her before the nights over or else even your friendship will be over.

He knew he had to talk to her so he decided to go talk to her and he walked upstairs to her room and Cory and Topanga watched with smiles on their faces and Cory looked at Topanga.

Cory: He made the right decision.

Topanga: Those were pretty hurtful words but I know our daughter. She's a pretty forgiving person.

While all of that was going on downstairs Anastasia was in her room crying. She was thinking about how she couldn't believe he said those things. She deeply cared for him and now he hurt her in the worst way. She thought about how her Uncle Shawn had told her once that sometimes the people you love the most know how to hurt you the most. She couldn't believe she said some of those hurtful things either. She wanted to talk to him but felt like if she did she would wind up breaking down. She heard a knock at the door and heard Bertie call her name. She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes, fixed her dress and hair then opened the door and Bertie was standing there.

Bertie: Hey

Anastasia: Hey, come on in.

Bertie walked in and they sat on the side of her bed silent for a couple of minutes then Bertie started talking.

Bertie: Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said.

Anastasia: Yes you did. It was an honesty game. If we are going to have a relationship it has to be based on honesty. It's the proper foundation for any relationship.

Bertie: I just know ever since we were kids you would chase after wanting to be perfect. Get perfect grades. Well now I think you want a perfect relationship and what if I can't provide that. Then you get so happy when something good happens and you try to cheer people up when something bad happens.

Anastasia: Do you think that's easy for me being the rah rah girl all the time? Besides, that's not what hurt. What hurt me is when you said you didn't consider me your friend and you regretted asking me to be your girlfriend and that our relationship never meant that much to you.

Bertie: I am sorry for that. I didn't mean it. I've just been worried that you are looking for a perfect guy and perfect relationship and I don't want us to get hurt.

Anastasia giggled at what he said.

Bertie: What's so funny?

Anastasia: Bertie if I was looking for the perfect guy I wouldn't have agreed to be your girlfriend. I also know there is no such thing as a perfect relationship. Look at my parents. Their relationship isn't perfect and never has been but they loved each other so much that they looked past the imperfections and worked past them.

Bertie: I'm willing to do that with you. I was just upset. I like your perkiness. I think it's cute even when you're trying to help people through tough times and I am proud of you for getting straight A's and doing good in school.

Anastasia: Doing well in school.

Bertie: Yeah you're right. Our relationship means everything to me and I have always seen you as one of my best friends even when you were weird I enjoyed our talks. I never regretted asking you to be my girlfriend. I don't think I ever could and I can understand why you were upset with me. I also know that you are one of the warmest and most forgiving person I ever met. I always liked that about you.

Anastasia had started tearing up with tears of joy and happiness.

Anastasia: Listen, I'm sorry I called you an insensitive jerk before, you are one of the most sensitive guys that I've ever met. I always loved that even though you used to tease me you were still sensitive enough to apologize if you hurt me. That's why I liked you and I can see why I fell for you. You were always so nice to talk to and my troubles just somehow go away when I am near you.

Bertie: So are we back together again?

Anastasia: Did we ever break up?

Bertie and Anastasia kissed while wrapping their arms around each other. When the kiss broke they smiled and put their foreheads against each other's.

Anastasia: We should probably go back down. I don't want to miss the announcement my parents are going to make.

Bertie stood up and took Anastasia's hand and they walked downstairs holding hands and smiling. Then Rachel came up to them.

Rachel: Are you two ok? I am so sorry I didn't mean to mess up anything by the game. I just wanted to introduce a game I used to play in high school.

Anastasia: Aunt Rachel, slow down and separate your words. We're fine, it was just a little disagreement.

Anastasia hugged her Aunt then she heard her father stand up and clink the silverware on his glass and she saw her mother look at her and mouth the words is everything ok? Anastasia smiled at her mother and nodded. She loved how her parents just wanted her to be happy. That's all they wanted for all of their kids and she knew that the new baby would be getting a lot of love from the people that she loved the most. Topanga stood up next to Cory and they both had smiles on their faces.

Cory: Everyone, we just wanted to tell all of you that Topanga and I are going to have a baby.

Everyone congratulated them.

Amy: Are you going to wait to see the baby's gender like you did with the other kids.

Topanga: I probably will mom. Waiting was probably one of the best decisions I ever made with the other kids.

Everyone was now busy talking too Cory and Topanga but Anastasia already knew the news and was happy. Everything in her life seemed to be going right. She was getting another sibling, she had family who had loved her since the day she was born, she had friends but most important of all she had Bertie. She knew that whatever happened to them in the future couldn't change what they had now. Soon the party was over and everyone had left but Bertie told his parents he would be home in a little while and Bertie sat with Anastasia on the porch swing. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. They didn't say anything they just sat there looking at the sky. Cory and Topanga saw and thought it was the cutest sight. Young love was blossoming.

Cory: Remember when that was us as kids?

Topanga: Yeah I do. Of course we were a couple of years older than them when we started dating but I do think it's possible to find love at their ages.

Cory walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

Cory: Yeap, just like we did.

Bertie and Anastasia were still cuddling on the porch swing. It felt right sitting there together. The world was different from when her parents were younger. Love would come and die quickly and divorces with parents were common. She loved that her parents went against the world and even though they were young they never let love die and that's why they are still so much in love.

Anastasia: Bertie, we're going into high school. New people from other elementary schools will be coming into this high school.

Bertie: I know, what's your point?

Anastasia: There will be a lot of new people. Aren't you going to be wishing you could date other girls and not the girl you've known since you were born?

Bertie: No, I don't want to date other girls. Are you going to be wishing you could date other guys?

Anastasia: No, I won't be. I'm just saying at some point we will have to date other people to see what is out there. My parents had to and when they did that's how they knew that they were right for each other.

Bertie: Anastasia, we're not your parents.

Anastasia: No we're not but their relationship has some very valuable lessons and they learned them together and that's why they are so happy together. I'm just saying that if we did come to that and decide to see other people I still want to be friends.

Bertie: I would want that too but I know we're going to be together forever.

They just sat there looking up at the sky for a while then they kissed each other goodnight then Bertie went home. Anastasia went up to her room and started to write in her diary about her and Bertie. Then Gwendolyn walked in and sat next to Anastasia on her bed.

Gwendolyn: Anastasia, are you and Bertie in love?

Anastasia smiled at her little sister.

Anastasia: We definitely love each other as best friends and we care for each other but I don't know if we're in love like a couple.

Gwendolyn: What's the difference?

Anastasia: Well there is a love between two friends kind of like how you love Jonathan as a friend.

Gwendolyn: But he's a boy, he has cooties. I have always loved him as a friend though.

Anastasia: One day he will be grown though and you two will be best friends like you used to be when you were babies. Anyway then you have the love like mom and dad. Now that takes time. Mom and dad were best friends when they were babies but eventually grew into love.

Gwendolyn: They are the only couple I can see kiss and not think it's gross for some reason.

Anastasia: They just kiss so much they have us used to it probably.

Gwendolyn: How come they are so in love yet most parents these days are divorced?

Anastasia: Well, our parents know that marriage takes work. They are willing to go against the world and say look, we're going to make marriage work no matter what the rest of the world is doing.

Gwendolyn: I hope I have a relationship with a guy like that someday.

Anastasia: I'm sure you will. We're lucky because we have the greatest role models in our parents when it comes to life in general. They have proven to me that love can work.

Anastasia loved how she and her sister were close, she didn't understand how people disliked their little sister. She definitely was able to talk to her mother more because there were things that Gwendolyn was too young to understand but her mother understood her completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Story of Anastasia Matthews**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World or the Characters. I am going to say I don't own the characters I made up off the top of my head just to be safe.**

It is now five years later and Bertie and Anastasia are graduating high school in a week. They were both eighteen and they had been dating off and on since they were thirteen. They had been back together for about a month after a very bad break a few months before. They were in John Adams High School talking. Anastasia had just gotten accepted to Yale and Bertie was trying to support her into going.

Anastasia: Bertie, I want to go to Pennbrook with you. My parents went there and said it's a great school.

Bertie: But Anastasia, this is Yale. You don't just give it up.

Chris ran up to them.

Chris: Guys, I have the ultimate senior prank that no one has ever done at this school. I'm going to set loose chickens in the school hallway. No teacher will have ever seen that.

Anastasia: Sorry Chris, my dad did that as the senior prank when he graduated here. Mom and I were talking about something and she told me about that the other night. Dad said he thought he was so funny running around with the chickens.

Chris: This is why we can never do anything cool. You're parents have already done it. I've got to go think.

Chris walked off and Anastasia turned to Bertie.

Bertie: Listen, I want to support you and you go to Yale. I think its best. Nothing will keep us apart like things have in the past.

Anastasia: Thank you Bertie.

She smiled at him and went to class with Bertie following behind her wondering if he had made a mistake. The end of the day came and Anastasia went home and saw her mother sitting and rocking her newborn baby in her arms. So far Cory and Topanga have eight kids. She gave birth to twins when Anastasia was thirteen. Topanga turned around a smiled at her daughter.

Topanga: How was your day honey?

Anastasia sat next to her mother.

Anastasia: It was ok mom. Mom, how did you choose between daddy and Yale?

Topanga: You're thinking about whether you should go to Yale or go to college with Bertie aren't you?

Anastasia: Yeah, I am. I'm confused and don't know what to do mom.

Topanga: Well with your father, I did have a dream to go to Yale but I also had another dream and that was to get married to your father. I was confused like you and I remember I went into Mr. Feeny's office and he said to me unless you have a really good reason not to go to Yale, you should go. My reason was that my dream to marry your father had become stronger than my dream to go to Yale.

Anastasia: Do you ever regret not going to Yale mom?

Topanga: Listen, giving up Yale was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do but I knew I would have been miserable without your father. I don't regret it because I know how different my life would probably be if I had gone to Yale and I wouldn't give up my life now for anything. I know I made the right decision but now you have to ask yourself, what's the right thing for you?

Cory then walked in and he had overheard their conversation. He had just returned home from work and kissed Topanga and gave Anastasia a hug.

Cory: No matter what you decide we will be behind you completely.

Topanga: He's right, we will be.

Anastasia: Thanks mom, thanks dad.

Anastasia went up to her room to think.

Topanga: She's going to choose Bertie.

Cory: How do you know?

Topanga: I just know these things. I see how they look at each other and the love they have is real and true. She'll choose him, you just watch.

Anastasia was walking through the hallway upstairs and looking at old pictures on the wall. She looked at the picture of her parents after her mom proposed to her dad. She ran her hand over it and started to talk to herself out loud.

Anastasia: Maybe I should ask Bertie to marry me then make my decision. I know he will say yes so basically I'm choosing Bertie over Yale. Mom asked dad to marry her and…..

She looked back at the picture and smiled.

Anastasia: She knew he would say yes. She chose true love over something where she was only going to be for a few years. She knew she would be with daddy forever. That's how I feel about Bertie. College is only temporary but true love is forever. I know what I must do. I must propose to Bertie. I can't imagine my life without him just like mom couldn't imagine life without dad.

A week passed and it was the night of their graduation. Anastasia was putting on her cap and gown and looked in the mirror and pushed her dark hair behind her ears. Cory knocked on the door and came in.

Cory: Hey honey, it's almost time to leave.

Anastasia: Thanks dad.

Cory: Ok, I know that face. What's wrong?

Anastasia: I'm just nervous dad. I'm graduating and going to college. My life is changing and will change big time tonight.

Cory: That's true but it's a good change. Everyone's lives are changing tonight. Mine and your mother's first born is graduating high school but we know you'll do great in this world.

Anastasia smiled and hugged her dad.

Anastasia: Thanks daddy.

Cory and Anastasia walked out of her room and met Topanga and the other kids downstairs. They all went to her graduation and Anastasia hugged her family then went on the graduating stage. She was called to give her valedictorian speech. While she was speaking she stopped and looked at Bertie when she said the following words.

Anastasia: My parents always told me that one decision can change your entire life. Well lately I have found that it's true. Even now when I have to decide what college to go to. My parents still tell me that and I can honestly say they have been the best influences in my life. I don't know how I would have gotten through my life without them. They have recently helped me with a big decision and they don't even know it but I hope it works out.

Bertie looked at Chris and whispered.

Bertie: I told you, she's going to Yale. That's why she looked at me while saying that.

Anastasia looked from Bertie to her parents and smiled as she saw her entire family smiling at her and even saw her mom tearing up a bit. She finished her speech and sat next to Bertie.

Anastasia: I heard what you said to Chris while I was up their speaking.

Bertie: You did?

Anastasia: Listen, I have to tell you something. Bertie?

Bertie: Ye-

Bertie and Anastasia were interrupted by Eric standing up and screaming in the middle of the graduators then grabbed a microphone.

Anastasia: Uncle Eric?

Eric: Ok, I did this at my brother and sister in law's graduation. I'm going to do it for my niece now and no one can express her feelings like a girl named Lulu.

Anastasia, Bertie, and Chris's mouths were all wide open in shock.

Cory: Oh no, Topanga, he's going to make a fool of himself.

Topanga: Don't worry honey, maybe it won't be that bad.

Cory: What did you do Topanga? Swallow Sandy Duncan?

Topanga: Back off, I know he's going to make a fool of himself.

Cory put his arm around Topanga's shoulders as they both took deep breaths.

Eric started singing along to the song To Sir with Love by Little Lulu. Anastasia put her hand on Bertie's arm still with a shocked look on her face. When the song was finished Eric said congratulations to Anastasia and her friends then sat down and Cory and Topanga shook their heads at him.

Bertie: So what was it you were going to tell me?

Anastasia took Bertie's hands in hers.

Anastasia: Bertie?

Bertie: What?

Anastasia: Will you marry me?

Right after she asked him Mr. Turner said congratulations to the class of 2019. Everyone stood up and threw their caps into the air except Bertie and Anastasia. Bertie just stared off into space because he was so shocked.

Topanga: What's wrong with Bertie and Anastasia?

Shawn: He looks like someone just shot him in the back of the head.

Angela: He looks so scared.

Cory and Topanga looked at each other and smiled both thinking the same thing.

Cory: She chose Bertie over Yale. I think that's what it is.

Topanga: Do you think she did what I did with you?

Cory: It looks like it but if she did she needs to at least go through her first year of college first before they get married.

Topanga: I agree, she needs to make sure it's what she really wants like we did.

It had been about ten minutes and everyone had left the graduation room and gone to the party. Anastasia and Bertie were still sitting there.

Anastasia: Bertie?

Bertie: You just asked me to marry you. This is definitely a change from what I always imagined it.

Anastasia: Bertie, if you want to be the one to ask me then-

Bertie: No, this is the 2010's what's done is done. Well we better not make our families worry by waiting any longer.

Anastasia: I'd like an answer Bertie.

She saw him about to get up then grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. He put his hands on her waist then they broke the kiss.

Bertie: So what kind of ring do you want?

Anastasia smiled at him and looked into his eyes knowing he had just said yes and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. They eventually walked out of the room and went to their house where their entire family was there for a graduation party. They walked in and Anastasia walked up to her parents.

Anastasia: Mom? Dad?

Topanga: Yes honey?

Anastasia: Well….

Anastasia took Bertie's hand and lightly squeezed it.

Anastasia: Bertie and I are getting married and yes, I asked him to marry me. We want to get married before college.

Cory: What? You're too young to get married, you haven't even had your first year of college yet. You should wait.

Anastasia was shocked, she never knew her dad to react like this.

Anastasia: But daddy….

Cory: No, you're too young, at least wait until you're in your twenties.

Anastasia: No dad, mom?

Topanga took Cory's hand.

Topanga: Cory, can we please talk in the living room?

Cory: Not now honey, I'm making a point.

Topanga: Now.

Cory looked at Topanga who had a serious look on her face.

Cory: Don't you kids go anywhere. Stay here, we'll be right back.

They went into the living room.

Topanga: Cory, I know what you're thinking.

Cory: Look, we waited until we were twenty and I'm glad we did but we belonged together.

Topanga: Well so do they. I know she's our first born and first daughter but we have to let her grow up and make her own decisions.

Cory: Well she isn't like us, I don't want her to go to college and realize that she has made a mistake.

Cory sat down on the couch and Topanga sat next to him and rubbed his shoulders.

Topanga: I know you want what's best for our kids. That's all you have ever wanted but you know just as well as I do that they belong together, exactly like we do.

Cory: Yeah I know but they are so young. They should still wait at least a year.

Topanga: I agree but we can't tell her what to do. She's an adult now, we have to let go and give her advice but then she has to make her own decisions and mistakes. The first child is always the hardest to let go but we have to.

Cory: I know, you're right and I know he is right for her. We'll give her the advice to wait but it's up to her.

Topanga kissed him on the lips.

Topanga: I'm glad you feel that way. I had to pull you out of there before you started turning into your father and pushed them to elope.

Cory: They wouldn't do that.

Topanga: That's what your parents said about us and we didn't but we came very close.

Cory: I guess we should go back in there and give them our blessing.

They stood up and held hands while they walked into the kitchen and Anastasia and Bertie saw them and stood up.

Cory: Ok I'm sorry I over reacted and your mother and I are very happy for you but instead of getting married right away we would like you to wait awhile.

Topanga: Yeah, just wait until you spend a few months in college and see if marriage is what you really want. Your father and I did and we were more ready for marriage because of it.

Anastasia: Well, I guess we have some things to think over.

Bertie: Let's go to the park, in front of our water fountain where we do our best thinking.

Anastasia smiled at Bertie and they went to the water fountain where they shared their first kiss and got back together different times throughout their relationship. They sat on the side and ran their hands through the water.

Anastasia: My parents are usually right about this stuff Bertie.

Bertie: Look, I don't care when we get married. I just want to be with you for the rest of my life.

Anastasia: I do too Bertie. What should we do?

Bertie: Well, how about we wait, we're young. There is no rush.

They smiled at each other then saw Anastasia's parents walking up to them.

Anastasia: Mom, dad, we have decided to wait until we are ready.

Cory: Good, it's about time you learned to listen to us.

Topanga smiled at Cory then took off her engagement ring that was on top of her wedding band.

Topanga: Well, if you're getting married you're going to need this. It was your great grandmothers, she gave it to your grandmother when she got engaged then your grandmother gave it to me when I got engaged. She said she wanted it to stay in the family and I would love it if you would wear it.

Topanga handed the ring to Bertie for him to put it on Anastasia's finger. Cory walked up behind Topanga and wrapped his arms around her. Bertie took Anastasia's hands in his.

Bertie: Anastasia, you know how much I care for you and that I love you more than anything in this world. I could never live without you and would never want too. I always believed in our love even after you would get mad over something stupid I did and I know at times even when it was hard you did too. I want to stand by you for the rest of my life.

Bertie got down on one knee and slipped the ring on Anastasia's finger.

Bertie: Will you marry me?

Anastasia: Yes Bertie, yes I will.

Bertie stood back up and kissed Anastasia while Cory and Topanga smiled at their daughter and were glad she found someone that would love her as much as they loved each other. Cory looked at Topanga.

Cory: Our daughter is about to become a Feeny.

Topanga: Hey, at least she's marrying someone we like and we like their family.

Cory kissed Topanga.

Cory: I couldn't ask for a better husband for my daughter. At least I didn't react like my father.

Topanga: You almost did but I stopped you before you talked without thinking.

One year later Anastasia and Bertie got married and lived very happy lives and Anastasia watched her little sister Gwendolyn date Shawn and Angela's son, Jonathan, whom eventually got married in college.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Ok first of all I wanted to say thank you for reading my story and feel free to rate and review. I am planning on writing more stories about Cory and Topanga's children's lives especially Anastasia's. I fell in love with hers and Bertie's relationship while writing this. I'm mainly going to write about her dating life with Bertie since we all know she married him. I also will write stories on the rest of the characters. Right now I am working on one for Shawn and Angela. It will be about when Angela gets back from Europe. I am also writing a story about Cory and Topanga. It will be about how their lives become so fast paced they forget to slow down so one day they go into a closet and get taken back to the 1800s. It's kind of like the episode As Time Goes By. I am working on a lot of stories but probably won't be able to post or work on them a lot since I am now in my senior year of high school and working on college applications and scholarships. I have also decided to redo my story called Soul Mates Even through Hard Times. I feel there are a million ways I can make that story better by adding chapters. I might upload a few chapters of some of the stories I have already written but I might be slow at updating. I will probably only be able to do an update once a week if I am lucky. I am taking Economics in school so it is a really hard subject and I am putting all of my energy into that. I'm making an A in that class so far, I am so happy about that. So please review and have a nice day.**


End file.
